


Can't Sleep Love

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Koga is such a lovesick puppy someone love him, Lovesick, M/M, Songfic, no proper time frame hoesntly im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Gimme that can't sleep love(Gimme that can't sleep)I want that can't sleep love(Gimme that can't sleep)Koga tries. He really does.(Inspired by Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix)





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here.  
> Holy shit, I finally have written something after days (?) of trying to finish anything in my docs.  
> Today, I wrote a KogaMika fic bc I thought I had lost my ability to write them properly?  
> It's based on the song, [Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFCxiKXtKTI) which had become an earworm as of late (despite it being a p old song haha)
> 
> This fic has no exact time-frame as the descriptions of anything is relatively vague (to me at least) so you can set this to any time you want?  
> Personally, since I was watching a MAD that was a uni AU (thats where the inspo came from anyway), I think I just subconsciously made it a vague uni AU????
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy it!

_ Tell me am I going crazy?  _

_ Tell me have I lost my mind? _

 

Koga can’t sleep, he can’t stop thinking. It infests his mind with such thoughts; a certain green-haired boy who smiles like the sun. He calls Koga a funny nickname or some sort that makes Koga want to laugh. He tries to shake them off with work and other thoughts but it certainly isn’t doing any good.

 

He  _ knows _ who it is; Mika and his scrawny appearance are easy to spot even in the vague blurred lines of a dream.

 

He can’t really find himself looking at Mika without having those daydreams infest his mind. It’s embarrassing, to say the least, but it’s not like anyone can see them beside him or anything similar. At least he hopes so.

 

_ Am I just afraid of lovin'?  _

_ Or am I not the lovin' kind? _

 

Can he really say those words? Those three words? It’s not that difficult if you were to say it as a phrase but somehow when it carries meaning, it just makes everything so much more difficult. Is he  _ even _ ready to love someone like that? Koga isn’t so sure, it surely throws him off more than he wants to say.

 

Maybe he isn’t so well suited for loving someone.

 

He can come to that conclusion with how he is with everyone, he’s always out to bite someone’s head off and that is universally known. Maybe he can’t really love someone like Mika, the kind who deserves to be showered with love. It’s just not possible for someone like Mika to even remotely find interest in Koga either, why fall in love with someone who’s nothing but an S-level asshole (or at least Ritsu has mentioned it offhandedly at some point).

 

_ Kissin' in the moonlight _

_ Movies on a late night _

_ Gettin' old _

 

He wants to do those things with Mika. Kissing him all over the face in bed or watch movies that are probably too boring or too ridiculous for Koga to comprehend properly. He just wants to do those things with the other and such thoughts make his stomach flutter with butterflies. He wants it to happen so bad it becomes almost too real in his dreams.

 

The sound of the  **cinema projector** being played for the movie, the glance to  **his right** and  **Mika** who sits there with eyes glued to the movie screen; it almost feels too real for Koga to actually say it’s a dream.

He feels his body moves on his own, grabbing Mika’s hand which surprises the other a little but squeezes it reassuringly.

 

_ I've been there, done that _

_ Supposed to be hot _

_ But it's just cold _

 

As much as he enjoys the dream, he’ll have to admit something still feels off. The kisses they shared felt no spark, their hand-holding didn’t even feel as great as Koga expects it to be and most of all, everything just feels  **_cold_ ** .

 

The moments he should be getting his heart skipping a heartbeat, butterflies fluttering in his stomachs and all those heated up feelings but he isn’t. It just feels so cold like an iced coffee that’s obviously too bitter tasting for his taste buds.

 

**It hits him like a cold shower** . Not a  **_satisfying_ ** one to say the least.

 

_ Somebody wake up my heart _

_ Light me up _

 

He wakes up on the floor; blanket rolled off and only his lower half somewhat still on the bed. He hears his dog walking in and licking his face while Koga tries to dissociate himself from that messed up dream of his.

 

He tries to shake himself out of it.

 

It’s almost too difficult for him to stop him from reaching for Mika’s hands or any part of him that he remembered too clearly hugging in that dream. He whacks his own hand before Mika notices it or tries to keep his hands occupied with practically anything so he doesn’t get his hands anywhere close to Mika.

 

_ Set fire to my soul, yeah _

_ 'Cause' I can't do it anymore _

 

It’s almost too puppy-like for Koga to say the least. He’s too embarrassed and flustered to admit anything to Mika or anybody really. Those three words stay caught in his throat and those dreams stay in forms of dreams because of his self-consciousness refusing to act the way he was in his dreams.

 

He swallows any of the responses he can think of when Mika strolls over to ask him for something or talk.

 

He can’t do it anymore, it’s just too difficult for him to say anything. He bites his lips and makes a dumb excuse each time Mika tries to ask him for something. He gets a twist of guilt when he leaves the room abruptly.

 

_ Gimme that can't sleep love _

_ I want that can't sleep love _

 

He knows love as something that messes with your brain and it’s odd to say that a person like Koga who is constantly busy or have something on hand wants such thing. He wants it so bad and he wants it with  _ Mika of all people _ , it’s almost hilarious watching him spiral down this madness called  **_‘love’_ ** .

 

It makes him restless.

 

Koga wants it but it is most definitely not going to go anywhere with him being in this current state of embarrassment and low courage. There’s no doubt in that, he wants to muster all that courage he has during lives into something like confessing but it seems that won’t be happening anytime soon.

 

_ The kind I dream about all day _

_ The kind that keeps me up all night _

_ Gimme that can't sleep love _

 

Those dreams keep recurring to the point Koga has given up how many times he finds himself on the floor just when they get to  **_kiss each other on the lips_ ** . He tries to change something each time he’s in that dream; from bringing flowers to initiating stupid things like hugs and forehead kisses. He meets defeat when the dream reaches a climax because that “climax” never happens.

 

In fact, all his mouth (or any part of his face really) meets is Leon’s slobbery licks that stink a little.

 

It keeps him up all night because he knows each time he sleeps, he’ll return to another round of this insufferable late night movie date that could never happen in real life. It makes his stomach churn a little and he knows it’s him being lovesick.

 

_ Oh, I'm tired of dreaming I'm no one _

_ I need some body next to mine _

 

It takes him maybe a week to do  _ it _ . It wasn’t as smooth-sailing or well-thought-out as how he imagined it but it takes a few frustrated stuttering in practice and a slap in the face to properly ask Mika out.

 

He finally gets to ask Mika on  **the date he has been dreaming about it**

.

He isn’t as touchy-feely as he had been in his dream but he still goes about in being friendly and interacting with the other to loosen up some tension and get closer. He swallows all those fears and let’s all those gut-feeling actions lose. It sounds a little weird but he’s going, to be honest, it isn’t as horrible-sounding as he makes it be.

 

Koga feels déjà vu when he finds himself in the movie theater; hearing the sound of the  **cinema projector** being played for the movie, the glance to  **his right** and  **Mika** who sits there with eyes glued to the movie screen; it strikes him odd as he only started registering then that it’s  _ actually real _ .

 

_ 'Cause I'm dyin' to give it to someone _

_ Because I can't do it anymore _

 

He lets his body move its own during the date; hand-holding, soft chaste kisses that never linger long and warm gestures of love that he wouldn’t really do it with a conscious mind. He likes that Mika gives him those surprised and soft expressions that look so good on him, it makes his heart flutter like crazy.

 

Maybe he’s just so touch-starved for Mika that every single simple thing he does in response to Koga makes his heart thumps faster than usual and those butterflies are triple the amount than he remembers them to be in his stomach. It’s not hard for him to feel so lovesick but it seems Mika doesn’t take much notice, after all, they never really had that much of an intersection between their worlds. 

 

He can’t help it at all.

 

When he lets his body move closer and finally get to close that gap between their lips; Koga gets the sparking moment that all of his dreams are missing. It goes better than expected or at least than Koga expected it to be because Mika  _ actually  _ **_kisses back_ ** . 

 

Mika taste like caramelized popcorn and sweet ice lemon tea from the cinema’s concession stand. It’s too sweet of a taste for Koga’s taste buds but he can tolerate it if it’s from Mika’s mouth.

 

_ Gimme that can't sleep love _

_ I want that can't sleep love _

 

“ **_I love you_ ** ,” Koga says it during one of their dates, Mika chokes on a french fry and blames him for having bad timing. It’s cute, Mika tries to reply it with an ‘I love you too’ but struggles to get it out properly. 

 

He thinks it’s a lot easier to finally say those three words nowadays, probably because he’s finally gotten that kind of love he wants.

 

It’s the kind that gets Koga spending sleepless nights with Mika, watching late-night movies in a shared bed with many kisses in between or cuddles that lead to many things with many different outcomes. It’s really the kind that Koga has been dreaming of and wants to tell Mika that he’s happy he’s with someone like him, though he knows the other would call him corny for saying such things.

 

_ The kind I dream about all day _

_ The kind that keeps me up all night _

_ Gimme that can't sleep love _

 

Kissing has become a norm for the two and Koga can say that Mika always tastes different each time they kiss. Sometimes he tastes sweet like cheap convenient store candy that he bought on the way to Koga’s place, sometimes he tastes sour like sour pops that he eats to stay up for studying and during classes and more but really would Koga want to go through all of them? He thinks that’d be a big turn off next time they kiss.

 

This love makes him restless but he finds himself slumbering back to sleep with the sound of Mika sleepily chatting him about something. It’s all sleep-talk when he listens to Mika talk in bed, the things he says are nothing but unprocessed thoughts and ranting so it’s nothing that Koga should really worry about.

 

Koga watches Mika drift into sleep as he talks about something about wanting to adopt a dog to accompany Leon in their walks. Koga only hums in response as Mika curls up closer to him, it’s funny he thinks. Mika looks so peaceful and comfortable in Koga’s arms, Koga finds his eyes tracing every single bump and curve on Mika before kissing the other goodnight.

 

He dreams of a clearer picture of Mika, taking his hand and dragging him to go see places. It feels so feather-light and he just lets Mika do all the directing, he just follows him. He finds himself dreaming of holding Mika by the waist or lifting him up in his arms as they do dumb things like kissing or laughing. It's a little stupid and pure but hey Koga, can be like that at times if he wants. No one could say anything about that even if they wanted to.

 

**It hits him like a cold shower** .

 

He wakes up to feeling something wet on his face, he slowly cracks them open and is met with Leon licking his face again.

 

Koga sees Mika giggling next to him, Leon waddles off when Koga drags Mika closer. It’s a soft plant on the lips, nothing more but it gets Mika giggling even more than before.

 

“You smell like dog slobber, gross.” Mika giggles.

 

“No kidding.” Koga laughs as well.

 

_ (Yeah) _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the characters well enough, it seems I haven't fleshed out these two so well (in comparison to the first two fics I've written them) but this is the best I could do!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I didn't really use the ENTIRE song, I cut out some verses (such as the chorus and the first verse after the first chorus) bc I thought it would be a little unfitting or I couldn't think of anything to relate to the verse;;
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> If you want you can hmu on twt at @badgachapon!  
> I hope you have a good day!


End file.
